


and he falls

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: An end and a beginning.





	and he falls

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post on tumblr](https://ineffabledarlings.tumblr.com/post/185642123986/shitformygirlfriends-so-you-know-how-crowley)

It started with a single black feather.

A dark spot amongst white.

An anomaly. A difference. Stark, and obvious. Not fitting amongst the rest of the uniform feathers, much like he didn't fit so much with the majority of the angels. But he pushed the thoughts from his mind, shoved them down deep to be ignored thoroughly, and plucked the single dark feather with a wince.

-

But the feathers kept sprouting.

Changing when he wasn't looking, like a mold, a disease. Something wrong.

And each dark feather was plucked, hidden, disposed of. Never to be seen by anyone else. If someone else saw them it would be more real. It wouldn't be the bad dream he found himself stuck in. It wouldn't be something he could push out of sight and out of mind. He couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't allow it to be real.

-

He hid. As much as an angel could hide in heaven, he hid. Kept to himself, wings tucked close to his body, always conscious of the sting from another fit of plucking. Always facing forward, praying no one saw.

Asking why, what it meant. He prayed more than he ever had, but he received no answers.

-

The darkness spread. He plucked and plucked but no matter how thorough, how many he pulled, it would always come back darker. They all grew in black.

-

He falls before Her with tears streaming down his face, his wings black as ebony, his once golden eyes a sickly, awful yellow.

He begs.

He pleads.

He prays until his throat is raw, shaking with the force of his cries, until there are no more words and no more prayers.

He finally lifts his head to beg one last time, a pained, broken ' _please_ ' leaving trembling lips, so quiet no earthly being would ever hear.

And he Falls.


End file.
